


the boyfriend tag

by reylofics



Series: tracob tags [1]
Category: Internet Personalities, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Boyfriends, Fluff, Guest Stars, M/M, Questions, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: troye sivan and jacob bixenman try the boyfriend tag.aka the fic where everything’s the same except troye’s still an active youtuber and jacob frequently joins his channel.





	the boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading this. i wrote this story when there were less than 20 tracob fics on this website and i hope this does some justice to the tracob fandom. i wish i had more to say but i don’t really know how to introduce this so...enjoy?
> 
> * tw for sexual references.

_January 1st, 2018._

“Hi guys, ‘tis I, Troye Sivan!” Troye swiveled around in his chair, swinging his arms rather dramatically at the camera. Behind the camera, Troye’s cameraman was trying not to laugh at the fact that Troye Sivan was flailing like an awkward pigeon. At the sound of stifled laughing coming from behind the lens of the camera, Troye crinkled his eyebrows slightly and looked straight into the heart of the camera. He once even told his viewers that his inspiration for his videos was Jim Halpert from The Office.

“If you guys heard that obnoxious sound from behind the camera, that’s actually the surprise for today’s video,” he joked lightheartedly, leaning into the camera. He cupped his hands over the sides of his mouth as if he were letting his viewers in on a forbidden secret. He motioned for the man behind the camera to zoom in on his face, and the camera man grudgingly did so. With a loud breath, Troye let out the “secret” that he had kept in for so many days. “I’m doing the...Boyfriend Tag!”

The cameraman zoomed out from his boyfriend’s face and stepped out cautiously to join Troye. He grabbed a chair close by and moved it to be right by his boyfriend at the desk that was frequently used as the setting for his YouTube videos. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” said Troye with his usual flamboyance, “my boyfriend, Jacob Bixenman!” Walking forward with a pace that resembled a slow snail’s, the platinum blonde reached behind his taller boyfriend to plant a kiss on the top of his hair. The taller boy cheekily placed a kiss on Troye’s lips in return.

“No sex,” he jokingly reminded Jacob, swatting his lips away. “This is a f—ing friendly family channel!” he proclaimed, later bleeping out the curse word in the editing process. Nonetheless, his sarcasm still came across quite strongly.

As per usual, Jacob rolled his eyes at Troye’s comment. Unrelated to Jacob’s previous action, Troye cleared his throat, signaling that they should move on. Jacob was completely oblivious to this and decided to use this as an opportunity to playfully mess with his boyfriend. “Having trouble keeping some things down in your throat?” Jacob said with faux innocence. Troye blushed, catching onto the subtle innuendo.

“Erm, shall we get on with the questions?” he diverted. Jacob smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. Troye hoped that his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was.

Jacob stealthily stole the stack of questions from Troye’s hands. “I’ll ask the first question,” he explained when the blonde looked confused. “When did we meet and where?”

His boyfriend smiled, thinking back upon the fond memory. “Well, I seem to remember us meeting at this little ol’ fashion show, and I just remember thinking you were the most gorgeous human ever. It was when spring was ending and the outfit you had on was, just, heaven. Let’s just say that if we weren’t doing a video, I would be all over you right now.” This time, Jacob was the one to blush. “Can I please get the next question?” begged Troye, ever the impatient one. 

”What’s the magic word?” Jacob said, raising his eyebrows.

”Is it ‘Da—,” started Troye. His accent was thick as he spoke and laced with purity.

”No! God, f—.” Troye had to, again, bleep out the end of Jacob’s exclamation in the editing process. Jacob continued, flustered as ever. “I can’t believe—Troye, why would you—.” The words tumbled out of his mouth in an incoherent string of sentences and Troye could do nothing but laugh.

Reluctantly, Jacob handed him the stack of question cards. “Where was our first kiss?” questioned Troye, finally reverting back to normal.

Jacob took a few seconds to ponder this question before clarifying, “Where was our first kiss on the lips?” 

Troye’s eyes widened significantly, as if he couldn’t believe his boyfriend would ask such a question during filming. “Yes, on the lips. Where else?!”

Jacob smiled to himself as proceeded to answer with, “We first kissed in New York, on the top floor of that tower.” Troye smiled too, and leaned over to kiss Jacob. When Jacob returned the kiss, he murmured, “No sex, ‘member.” Slyly, he snatched the cards back from Troye’s hands and asked, “Who said ‘I love you’ first?”

Troye was quick to answer. Looking at the camera, he said, “Technically, I said it first, but Jacob said it right after so we both kind of said it at the same time...” he trailed off. He was lost in deep thought. “Can we ask our own questions?” said Troye out of nowhere, to Jacob. Jacob shrugged.

”It’s your video,” he said and that was his only input. Troye scrunched up his face in response. Jacob couldn’t help but think about how adorable the shorter boy was.

“Thanks for the input, J,” said Troye with a huff. “Anyways, my question is, who is my best friend?”

Thoroughly confused, Jacob scratched his head, somewhat unsure. After a long moment of deliberation, he came to the conclusion of, “Me?” His voice squeaked when he spoke like he was afraid of what the right answer was. Luckily, Troye smiled lovingly at him in confirmation and nodded and Jacob was relieved. Leaning forward, he kissed Troye and they began to lean back onto the bed.

Needless to say, the moment following was censored and a considerably large and obscene portion of the video had been cut out. While Troye knew that a big percentage of his fans (accumulated from both his YouTube and music career) has been speculating for a long time that he and Jacob were together and were probably nothing less than pleased when seeing them together in The Boyfriend Tag, he also suspected that there would also be a big percentage of his fans who would be shocked and horrified to see him having sex with his boyfriend on screen.

When Troye and Jacob had stopped their intense session on the bed behind them (though it was still unclear why Troye’s affirmation of Jacob being his best friend had prompted him to start making out with the blonde), their hair looked like it had been ripped apart and styled by a lion and their clothes looked like they had been trampled upon by a wild herd of beasts. Troye wiped his lips with the pink turtleneck that he had on and guiltily grinned at the camera, unaware that Jacob was doing the same thing.

”Uh anyways,” continued Troye, his face still flushed, “that’s the end of The Boyfriend Tag! Make sure to leave a like, hit that subscribe button and make sure to comment what your favorite part of today’s video was. I promise to try to post more than twice a year.”

Jacob whispered, “Ciao,” at the camera, and let Troye have the official end to the video.

Troye winked. “Bye.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a comment or kudos would be nice, but i still love you, either way. xx
> 
> update: this was originally written on january 28th, 2018 but i’ve edited and revised some parts of the story since then.


End file.
